


confessions of a hormonal exo member

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Oppa Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, This is the completed/final version !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun dressed as a girl does dangerous things to sehun.





	confessions of a hormonal exo member

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions of a Hormonal Exo Member](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804871) by [zyximb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb). 



> originally written the [sebaekscum ficfest](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1251138/sebaek-fic-fest-summer-2017-collection-exo-sehun-baekhyun-sebaek-ficfest), now with more added so for those who patiently waited for the final ver. here it is~ i hope it's as good as you guys were expecting... lmao 
> 
> also unbetaed so please excuse any mistakes.

It was a quiet Friday night in the dorm when Baekhyun found himself lying on his bed, scrolling through the comments on his latest instagram post and smiling at the comments from their fans.

Most of the members were out and about, leaving the dorm almost empty and unusually quiet. Junmyeon, Minseok, and Jongdae were out watching a movie, though Baekhyun didn’t know why Junmyeon was willing to be the third wheel. The three giants, aka Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin, were out for a walk around the city. Jongin was probably taking dumb photos and videos of the other two to post on their Instagrams.

Kyungsoo was in his room watching his third movie of the day, probably something dramatic and sad that was going to make him cry even though he always denied it. Yixing had stopped by the dance room to practice a new choreography he was working on; Baekhyun told him not to overwork himself and hurt his hip again. He scrolled through all the “I love you oppa!”s and wishes for him to rest well, smiling and giggling to himself as he read through them. He stopped when a certain comment caught his eye, a link. He clicked on it and the web page redirected him to what looked like a fan’s blog. ‘SeBaek Oneshot (NC-17),’ it read on the top of the page. An amused chuckle left his lips after reading it.

“So fans actually write this stuff huh…”

Scrolling down, he read the description of the story before scrolling down further to read the fic. It mentioned that it was inspired by the time he dressed up as a girl and that it contained an “oppa kink,” he wondered what that even meant. It started off normal, he occasionally laughed at the jokes and funny moments here and there. He wondered why it was rated NC-17 when there wasn’t anything inappropriate and was impressed with the author for coming up with such a creative plot. Once he got closer to the end was when things got a bit more interesting.

_‘Baekhyun could feel himself hardening in the confines of his jeans as Sehun’s big hands palmed him through the denim.’_

A quiet gasp escaped his mouth as he quickly sat up from his bed, holding his phone closer to his face as if he couldn’t believe what he just saw. He continued reading, his face warming up as he read through the foreplay written in the story.

_‘S-Sehun oppa put it i-in already. Please.’_

He quickly put his phone down and released the breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“What the fuck…” he muttered, “There’s no way I would be that needy. And there is no way I would ever call that idiot ‘oppa’!”

Images of the younger hovering over him, hands roaming all over his body started to fill his head. “W-What am I saying? _Pft_ There’s no way I would even have sex with Sehun in the first place, it’s just a stupid story.”  He could feel himself slowly starting to harden at the thought of Sehun’s gripping his waist and lips on his neck. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and took a deep breath before picking up his phone once again and closing the tab.

“I’m never reading fanfic again…”

 

 

 

****

 

 

The next couple of days were uneventful; they didn’t have anything on their schedule the whole week so the members took the opportunity to get rest and relax. Baekhyun, however, was having a rather difficult time relaxing ever since he stumbled upon the fanfic the other night. He had told himself it wouldn’t let it bother him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or rather, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sehun. They hadn’t really talked or seen each other-Baekhyun made sure of it, always leaving the dorm whenever Sehun was home and only coming out of his room whenever Sehun had gone somewhere with Chanyeol or Jongin.

He knew he was being irrational and that he wouldn’t be able to avoid the younger forever, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he would make eye contact with Sehun, he could feel his entire face heat up and all the thoughts from that night come rushing back into his head. Baekhyun sighed, dropping his head onto the dining room table. It was about ten at night, Sehun had gone out with Junmyeon for ice cream or something so Baekhyun knew he had some time to unwind before the two came back. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone when a voice suddenly startled him.

“Hey, hyung.”

The phone dropped from his hands and fell onto the floor right next to the owner of the voice’s feet.

“W-What?” Baekhyun stuttered.

Sehun bent down to pick up the phone, their hands touching ever-so-slightly as he handed it to the elder. Baekhyun felt slightly nauseous and Sehun gave him a suspicious look for acting so weird.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sehun frowned, “Why are you so jumpy.”

“Nothing, you just scared me. I thought you were out with Junmyeon-hyung?”  

“Didn’t feel like going,” he shrugged, “He went with Yixing-hyung instead. Wanna watch a movie? No one else is up for it.”

Baekhyun wracked his brain for an excuse, though he felt bad he was practically lying to the younger. “Uhm...I’m kind of tired actually.”

Sehun pouted, grabbing onto the other’s arm and swinging it like a child trying to convince it’s mother of buying candy while in line at the grocery store. “Come on hyung, please? I feel like we haven’t hung out in days.”

The elder sighed and gave in. He mentally cursed the maknae for always getting whatever he wanted using his stupid aegyo.

 

****

 

Baekhyun hoped he would be able to sit somewhere not so close to Sehun so that the whole movie would be somewhat bearable; however, those dreams were crushed when the younger dragged him onto the couch right next to him.

Baekhyun nearly cried in frustration, but forced an awkward smile on his face nonetheless when Sehun asked him if he was comfortable before popping the DVD into the player. Baekhyun tried to focus on the movie. He really did, but with Sehun being so close and their thighs touching and Sehun’s arm resting behind his head and almost around his shoulder, Baekhyun felt like he was about to throw up. He hated himself for ever reading that stupid fanfic in the first place.

Things were normal before, he was able to hang out with Sehun before. Now all he could think about was how much bigger the younger was and how broad his shoulders were and how nice it would feel to have those pink lips on his neck or those hands on his body. He mentally groaned when he caught himself secretly stealing glances at the other. _Snap out of it Byun Baekhyun!_ This is just Sehun, he thought, just the dorky maknae he loved to tease and joke around with- nothing different (or so he tried to tell himself). The movie finally ended about an hour and a half later. Baekhyun was extremely grateful it had Sehun’s full attention so that the younger didn’t notice how strange Baekhyun was acting.

Right when Sehun was about to ask him if he enjoyed the movie, the elder got up from the couch, muttered a ‘goodnight’ and shuffled off to his room, leaving a confused maknae all alone in the living room.

 

 

****

 

“Has Baek-hyung been acting weird to you?”

Jongin thought about it for a few seconds as he ate a spoonful of his chocolate cereal. “No, what do you mean?”

The other sighed, pushing the little cereal bits floating atop the milk aimlessly. “I don’t know...He’s just been acting weird like he’s avoiding me or something and he’s been really quiet.”

“He’s been acting normal around me,” Jongin shrugged.

The sad puppy dog look on the younger’s face and his lack of appetite for his favorite cereal let Jongin know how much it was actually bothering Sehun.

“Look I’m sure it’s nothing, he’s probably just mad about something you did. You know how petty he is, just go talk to him.”

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how he ended back to that godforsaken website. He had full intentions of checking the comments on his latest Instagram post and then heading off to bed; but here he was, scrolling through that fangirl’s blog once again, looking for that one story he never finished reading.

_I just wanna know how it ends, not a big deal. It’s not like I’m weird or anything, I just want to finish what I started._

He felt his palms clamming up and his heartbeat quicken once he spotted it. Taking a deep breath, he clicked on the link and scrolled down to find where he had left off the other night.

_‘Sehun groaned as he felt the hot heat of the elder envelop his dick.’_

“Oh my god…” Baekhyun whispered to himself as he read the words, feeling his entire body warm up and that familiar pool of heat in the pit of his stomach grow the more he read.

_‘Baekhyun moaned as he bucked his hips up, begging for the younger to go fa-’_

“Hey, hyung-”

The phone fell from his hands as his head whipped toward the voice as soon as the door opened to reveal the last person he’d want to see.

“S-Sehun, hey. Did you need something?”

“Uhm I just wanted to talk to you,” the younger looked at him curiously and then down at his fallen phone, “What were you doing?”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, grabbing his phone and locking it. He also grabbed onto the blanket to casually throw over his lap to hide the subtle bulge in his sweatpants before the younger saw and embarrass himself any further.

“Nothing, you know just- Instagram and stuff.”

Sehun didn’t really buy it, but decided to brush it off since he came here to talk to the elder about something. “Right...Well I just uh wanted to ask you if you were mad at me or anything.”

Baekhyun was somewhat shocked by his question. Why would he be mad at him? “No, of course not. Why would you ask that? Did you do something?”

“No! No it’s because you’ve been acting weird and quiet around me. I was just wondering if I did anything to piss you off.”

There it was, the guilt. It was almost eating Baekhyun alive. He knew he was being unfair to Sehun. The younger didn’t do anything wrong and he had been avoiding him like the plague when they were suppose to be spending time together now that they actually had free time in their usually busy schedules.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- I’ve just been really tired but I’m starting to feel better so why don’t we go out for bubble tea tomorrow? My treat.”

“Alright, deal.” He smiled cutely at the elder before exiting and closing the door behind him.

The smile disappeared from the elder’s face as soon as the door closed and he fell back onto the bed with a load groan.

_You really need to get your shit other Byun Baekhyun._

He lied on the bed for a few minutes feeling sorry for himself, then decided to get off his ass and do something productive. After rummaging through his closet for a nice clean set of t-shirt and sweatpants, he hopped into the shower and let the water wash away his shame. Meanwhile, Sehun forgot to ask Baekhyun what time they were suppose to go tomorrow since he had already made plans with Jongin to go to the practice room around noon. He headed back to the elder’s room, promptly entering when there was no reply to his knocking.

He was greeted with an empty room, then realized the elder was probably in the shower after hearing the water running from across the hall. Something on the bed caught his eye, stopping him right as he was about to exit the room. Baekhyun’s phone. Weird, Sehun thought, the elder usually used to listen to music while he was showering. He figured Baekhyun probably forgot since he’d been so tired. The more he stared at it, the more he wondered why Baekhyun was acting so weird earlier when he came into his room. _I wonder if he was watching porn..._ His hands were practically itching to get ahold of it and see for himself. Telling himself to leave it alone and go, he slowly made his way out of the room; however, curiosity got the best of him and before he knew it, he was quickly and quietly closing the door behind him and jumping onto the messy bed to grab the phone.  

He punched in Baekhyun’s passcode which he remembered from last time the elder let him use his phone to call his own when he had lost it. It was somewhat of a shock when he saw that the other had been reading something, he wasn’t expecting anything like that. Looking back at the door, he checked to make sure Baekhyun was about to barge into the room anytime soon before scrolling up to see what the elder was reading. ‘SeBaek Oneshot (NC-17),’ he mouthed out the title of the page. _Sebaek? Like the name the fans came up with for me and Baek-hyung?_

“NC-17? What does that mean?” he whispered to himself as he scrolled back down to check out the story.

He stopped when a certain word on the page caught his eye. _‘Sehun-oppa’_ He swallowed hard, tried to push the dirty thoughts of Baekhyun calling him that out of his head as he continued reading the story. His entire body heat up as the explicit words painted pictures of the elder dressed up as a schoolgirl in his head. He did have to admit he thought Baekhyun looked _really_ good when he first saw him dressed like that for the VCR at their concert. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. The tent in his pants was not-so-subtle by the time he heard footsteps coming toward the room.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He quickly locked the phone and placed it back onto the bed where he found it and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie to hide the erection he didn’t even realize he had. Baekhyun’s head popped in through the door open, the elder looking quite surprised to see Sehun in the room.

“Hey, did you need something?”

“Uh I-I just wanted to ask you what time we’re going tomorrow.” He felt his hands clamming up as he stuttered on his words.

“Anytime you want, I’m free all day,” Baekhyun grinned at him. The younger felt his heart racing in his chest as he awkwardly past Baekhyun to get out the door.

“Alright cool, see you tomorrow then!”

Baekhyun didn’t get the chance to squeeze in a reply before the other was running to his room.

  
  


 

 

****

 

 

 

Sehun slammed the door behind him, thanking the gods when he saw that Junymeon wasn’t in the room. A frustrated sigh left his lips when he lifted up his hoodie to reveal the tent in his pants. He felt an odd sense of guilt that he was turned on by the thoughts of his band member dressed up as a girl and calling him ‘oppa.' Why was Baekhyun even reading that?

Was that why he had been acting so weird lately? Nothing made sense to him at the moment. He felt confused and all he could think about was the fucking problem in his pants and how _good_ the elder looked in that skirt. He didn’t know it happened but the next thing he knew he was palming himself through his jeans, biting back the pleasured moan threatening to come out.

He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, shoving his hand into his boxer briefs to wrap his fingers around his hard length. Precum was already leaking through his underwear. He felt extremely embarrassed at how turned on he was.

This was Baekhyun for god’s sake. He had never even thought of the elder like that before, but now all he could think about was Baekhyun’s cute pink lips and how nice it would be to have them wrapped around his dick. How good it would look to have those droopy brown eyes looking up at him as he teased the tip. He lowered his boxers and jeans, pulling his member out from its confines and began slowly stroking it, up and down. His chest heaving as he quietly panted. He bit back the moan as he squeezed a little harder, imagining that it was the elder’s slender, pretty fingers wrapped around his dick, teasing him by changing his pace.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

He imagined Baekhyun’s playful smirk as he thumbed the head of his dick. A wave of pleasure rocked throughout his body as he touched himself.

“B-Baekhyun-hyung,” he panted through gritted teeth.

Quickening his pace, he stroked himself, trying to chase after that climax that felt so close. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back to rest it on the door behind him, picturing Baekhyun on his knees in that cute little skirt with black thigh socks around his thick, supple thighs.  He groaned at the thought of the elder seductively calling him ‘oppa,’ coaxing the climax from him. It wasn’t long ‘til he was coming with a moan of the elder’s name. White ribbons shooting out onto the floor of his and Junmyeon’s shared room. He slowly stroked his length, working himself through the orgasm, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down.

 

 

 

_What did I just do?_

 

 

 

 

 

****

  
  


Sehun canceled their bubble tea date the next day, claiming he wasn’t feeling too good. Although he tried, Baekhyun didn’t a good job of hiding his disappointment when Sehun had said he didn’t feel like going. The younger felt terribly guilty, considering he was the one that said they hadn’t spent much time together, but it wasn’t like he totally lied. He _wasn’t_ feeling good. Ever since last night and after what he did, he still couldn’t believe he jerked off to the thought of his hyung and he _liked_ it. All he wanted to do was stay in bed all day and wallow in his misery and confusion. Was it just his hormones acting up or was he actually attracted to Baekhyun? His thoughts were interrupted when Chanyeol’s booming voice and obnoxious laughter coming from the living room.

“Hey guys! Come look at Baek!”

Sehun’s ears quirked at the sound of the elder’s name, his curiosity forcing him to go outside to check out what was going on.

There he was, in all his glory, twirling around in that skirt that haunted Sehun’s dreams at night with that damn wig. Sehun really couldn't believe his eyes. Baekhyun dressed up in that uniform was the last thing he wanted to see right now.

“Why are you wearing that thing again?” Jongdae managed to ask through fits of laughter.

“Manager-hyung said they wanted me to take some pics for the fans. Don’t I look pretty?” He playfully asked.

“I seriously don’t think I’ll ever get use to you like this,” Minseok chuckled.

“Sehun, doesn’t he look funny?” Chanyeol laughed hysterically, slapping the younger’s arm.

“Y-Yeah,” he awkwardly chuckled, not being able to take his eyes off Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughed along with everyone, playing into his role of a schoolgirl and doing aegyo to gross everyone out.

“Come on, Minseok-oppa you don’t think I’m pretty?”

Minseok grimaced, threatened to hit the other if he said that again. Everyone laughed, everyone but Sehun. As soon as those words left Baekhyun’s mouth, Sehun’s mouth went dry. He couldn’t help but think how nice it would sound if the elder said that to him. He cleared his throat before muttering an excuse to go back into the safety of his room.

There was a soft knock at his door when he plopped down face first into his bed. He asked who it was and before he got a reply, the door opened up.

“It is I, Exo’s favorite fangirl,” Baekhyun giggled.

The younger mentally screamed, but weakly chuckled in response.

“Don’t I look adorable, Sehun-oppa?” Baekhyun chuckled as he twirled around in attempt to make the younger feel better since he had seemed pretty down earlier.

Sehun swallowed hard, “Yeah, you do.”

The elder slightly tensed at his words, not exactly the response he was expecting.

He lightly laughed, brushing off what the younger just said, “Jongdae said this will forever be burned into his mind.”

“Did you hear me, hyung? I meant what I said.”

He rose from the bed and walked toward the shorter. Baekhyun forced out a laugh, scratching the back of his head and looking down to avoid eye contact.  
“R-Really? Thanks I think you’re the only one that thinks I look good.”

The words left Sehun’s mouth before he could even register what he was about to say. “I think you look more than good, hyung. You look _hot_.”

The elder took a step back, words caught in his throat in his flustered state. That fluttery feeling was back in his stomach, his heart was beating so fast he was worried the other could hear it. What was Sehun even saying right now? Was he playing some sick joke because Baekhyun was just about ready to drop dead right there. The taller took a step closer, effectively backing the shorter up against the wall. Baekhyun flinched when the other placed his hand flat against the wall beside his head. His mouth hung open in shock, eyes fixed on the taller’s chest as he leaned down, closing the distance between the two.

“Call me oppa again,” Sehun said lowly into the other’s ear.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched hearing the younger’s request. His mind felt blank, the room felt hot, and everything felt so surreal. His bottom lip started to redden between his teeth and he slowly opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the door began open and Sehun was off and away from him in the blink of an eye.

“Hey guys we’re about to go eat,” Chanyeol said, “Baek you gonna change before we go or are you gonna stay in that?”

Baekhyun quickly snapped out of his daze, taking a second to gather his thoughts before managing to form a coherent sentence. “S-Shut up, you idiot. Of course I’m gonna go change,” he huffed and stomped out of the room. On his way out he tried his best not to look at Sehun, but he felt the younger’s eyes following up as he walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

 

****

 

 

Dinner was awkward, to say the least.

 

Well at least for two certain members it was.

 

Baekhyun practically shoved his way between Chanyeol and Yixing so that he wouldn’t accidentally get a seat next to the maknae. Sehun sat at the end of table next to Jongin and spent the entire night stealing glances at the elder between spoonfuls of rice and soup. The younger’s piercing gaze was everything but subtle. Baekhyun could feel it burning through his head as he looked down as his food, trying his best not to make eye contact.

“You okay? You’re not eating your food,” Yixing asked with a soft nudge of his shoulder.

The other nodded, giving him a reassuring smile, “I’m just not that hungry, had a big lunch.”

How could he possibly be hungry at a time like this? Food was the last thing on his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get the images of Sehun towering over him, lips grazing the shell of his ear, hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. His body slowly heated up at the thought. His pants suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable around his crotch, a light pink dusting at the apples of his cheeks and a nice shade of rose creeped up the tips of his ears. He felt so confused. What would have happened if Chanyeol didn’t walk in? What was Sehun trying to do? What did Sehun mean when he said those things? Baekhyun honestly didn't know what he would have said to the younger if Chanyeol hadn’t interrupted him. It felt so surreal, like he had been thrown into that stupid story he read that night and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Did he want something to happen between them?

 

 

****

 

 

“Hyung, hyung can you put on that schoolgirl uniform again? Me and Chanyeol-hyung wanna prank Taemin,” Jongin snickered evilly.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and laughed at the two for their immaturity but agreed to do it nonetheless, but not before making the two promise not to post any of the photos anywhere. The last thing he needed was more pictures of him as a girl all over the internet. Baekhyun excitedly ran to his room to grab the uniform from the back of his closet. Never in a million years did he think he would be putting this on again, but it was for a good cause. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and slipped on the loose top and flowy skirt before running back out into the living room.

“Okay I’m ready for my photoshoot.”

“Wait we bought these stockings put them on too.”

Baekhyun stared at the black thigh highs before raising his brows at the two, “You guys actually went out and bought these just for the pictures?”

“Well we were out and saw them and then realized how fun it would be to prank Taemin since he has a thing for nice legs so we got em. Now hurry, put them on!”

The eldest shook his head as he put them on, pulling them all the way up  mid-thigh. He really could not believe he was doing this.

“You guys are so weird,” he mumbled.

Jongin got down on his knees, holding his phone up to get the right angle to where Baekhyun’s face wasn’t visible. He giggled at the image on the screen.

“This looks so real, it’s gonna be so fucking funny when we tell him it’s Baekhyun-hyung.”

They broke out into laughter as they realized how ridiculous they were being.  Baekhyun posed cutely for the photos, teasingly lifting up his skirt to reveal the thigh highs, Chanyeol and Jongin pretended to gag at his actions.

“You’re a little too good at this,” Chanyeol noted, a playful grimace etched into his face.

The shorter shot a him a mischievous wink, “What can I say, I was born to be a model.”

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Considering the fact that he had been living with twelve guys for a few years now, there was not much that surprised Sehun anymore.

From Tao walking around in his boxers whining for someone to shower with him at midnight to Chanyeol bringing his bicycle after a ride in the park and storing it in Jongin’s room(God knows why he had to keep it _inside_ their dorm), he would like to think he had seen it all.

But when he come home after a long workout, one that Junmyeon practically _forced_ him to go to along with Minseok, the sight that presented itself before his eyes had him so shocked he almost had to leave the room and come back in to make sure what he was seeing was indeed, real.

“Do I even want to know what you guys are doing?” Junmyeon sighed, shaking his head as he set his gym bag down onto the floor.

“We’re pranking Taemin,” Jongin and Chanyeol chirped in unison.

“Look we even bought thigh highs for Baek to wear, don’t they look good? In the pictures he looks like a real girl. You know how Taemin has a thing for legs, he’s gonna fucking freak!”

Chanyeol and Jongin fail to hold in their hysterical laughs as they gave each other a high five, Baekhyun can’t help but join in with them but the laughter quickly died at the back of his throat when he locked eyes with the maknae still standing by the door.

“You guys are so dumb,” Minseok lightly laughed as he walked away to his room.

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Baekhyun excused himself to run off to his room and get away from Sehun, though his escape wasn’t so successful when he found himself being roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled away into a room that wasn’t his.

“What the fuck Sehun? That hurt,” he pouted, massaging his arm where the younger grabbed.

Sehun had him up against the door, their bodies just close enough that Baekhyun could feel the younger’s warm and he tried his best not to look up. Instead his eyes are off to the side because he just _knew_ Sehun was giving him that look that made him funny inside.

“You’re avoiding me.”

He had his eyes fixed on Baekhyun. He watched as the other’s tongue darted out to lick at his lips nervously, eyes looking off somewhere else, obviously trying to avoid looking at him.

“No I’m not.” Baekhyun felt his resolve crumbling when the younger placed an arm on either sides of his head, framing him against the door as he dipped his head down to get a better look at his face.

“You’re cute when you’re lying, hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun nearly forgot to breathe when the other’s lips suddenly found themselves pressed against his own. Teeth hitting teeth, tongue against tongue, the kiss was rushed. Almost unbearingly so as Baekhyun stood on the tips of his toes to accommodate the younger’s height. He didn’t know how it got to this, one moment they were just standing there and the next Sehun’s hand was up his shirt, grabbing at hips; the other hand making its way under his skirt to grip his thigh.

Baekhyun’s lips were so, so soft, better than Sehun had ever imagined. The elder’s soft mewls, the way his body slightly shuddered against him as Sehun licked into his lips. It was all almost addictive.

“ _Sehun,”_ Baekhyun whimpered as the younger bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder before licking at it to soothe the pain.

“Call me oppa like you did the other day.” Sehun’s voice was low and breathy, making Baekhyun’s head even hazier as he tried his best to make sense of what the other the was saying.

“Come on hyung, say it, you sounded so cute.”

Sehun had a knee between the other’s legs, his hands on wide hips, pulling him flush against his body as he grind their hips together.

“ _O-Oppa-”_ The younger’s sudden action had Baekhyun weak at the knees, the word leaving his mouth as a pleasured gurgle.

“I wanna watch you finger yourself, you’ll do that for me won’t you hyung?”

Sehun’s breath was hot against his neck, had him feeling almost lightheaded. He knew at that moment, he was completely gone.

  


 

 

 

 

Baekhyun quietly sat down on the bed after the younger had told him to do so. _So cute_ , Sehun thought, _so submissive._ He had never seen the elder like this before, quiet and obeying him without sass or snarky remark. He could get use to this, he thought. The taller bent down to sit in front of the other, nudging the other’s knee to spread his legs.

“Open up,” Sehun softly commanded.

Baekhyun slowly did as he was told. His body flushing in embarrassment at how he’s giving in to the younger so easily, mouthy self quickly fading away as Sehun progressed with his actions. The younger teasingly lifted up Baekhyun’s white skirt, feeling his dick twitch his pants as his eyes landed on the elder’s bulge in his cute, pink panties.

“Oppa wants you to finger yourself. You’ll do it for me won’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun practically _felt_ the red creep up on his cheeks at the younger’s words, body warming up as Sehun’s dark brown eyes burnt holes through him.

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s breath hitched his throat when he inserts the first finger past his puckered rim. He was on his back, right hand between his legs and thrusting at a lazy pace. Sehun watched as the elder fucked himself, watched as the elder’s chest heaved up and down as he pleasured himself. Baekhyun easily worked in a second finger, slowly scissoring himself open, eyes shut tight as his mouth fell open to let out quiet, breathy moans. Baekhyun looked so, so good like this, Sehun thought. Thick thighs in black thigh high socks looking great against his fair skin and skirt pooling up around his wide hips as he was two fingers deep inside himself. The younger felt his self control slipping away bit by bit as he continued watching the arousing sight before him.

“You’re doing so good, baby.”

Baekhyun had never felt so embarrassed before in his life, the way his body reacted so shamelessly so the younger’s words almost against his will. A strangled cry left his throat as his mouth dropped wide, body tensing up when the tips of fingers finally make contact with his sweet spot.

“ _A-Ah!”_

Sehun twitched his pants as soon as the pleasured sound left the elder’s mouth.

It took him all the control he had left to not push the other down and fuck him right away.

Eyes clenched shut and hips slightly lifted off the mattress, the elder pushed his fingers deeper trying to hit that spot again.

High pitched whines slipped past his lips as his fingers rubbed against his inner walls and into his prostate, hips involuntarily rolling trying to chase after the sweet friction.

Sehun could tell he was close.

The frustrated whine Baekhyun let out when the younger pulled the elder’s hand out told him he was right.

Sehun crawled on top of him, hovering over his smaller body and pinning him down by the shoulders.

A soft moan slipped past Baekhyun’s lips as the younger’s heavy hands ran up and down his torso, kneading into his pliant body like dough before slipping it under his skirt and past his soiled panties to slide a finger into his slick hole.

“You fucked yourself so good for me, didn’t you hyung?”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s body trembled as the younger finally pushed into him. His larger frame hunched over him while he held the elder down by his wrists.

“S-Slower, Sehun,” the elder gasped when Sehun thrusted into him, his nails digging hard into the other’s hand. He didn’t expect the younger to be so big, of course he had seen him before when they showered together, but having it inside him was a whole other story.

The younger bit down on his bottom lip, trying his best to hold himself back, but how could he when the elder felt so _good_ around him.

“Sorry, hyung,” Sehun breathed out. “You’re just so fucking cute.”

He leaned back slightly to take in the sight of Baekhyun writhing beneath him. His uniform shirt lifted up to expose his milky stomach and skirt pooling at his waist. God he looked good like this.

A shaky gasp escaped Baekhyun’s lips when Sehun started to roll his hips against his own. The friction clouding his mind and he felt like he was on fire. Sehun’s hands found themselves grabbing at the elder’s thighs, fingers playing with the soft thigh highs as he slowly thrusted into the smaller.

“Fuck hyung, these look so good on you.”

Sehun’s voice was husky and rough, making Baekhyun involuntarily shudder and he could himself become putty in the younger’s hands with every word.

He reddened under Sehun’s stare, the younger’s dark eyes glazed with lust as he watched his every move. His pace was teasing, almost agonizingly slow. It was as if he was brushing against his prostate but not hitting it on purpose to drive Baekhyun crazy. The latter practically had to bite down on his hand to keep the embarrassing, desperate whines from leaving his lips.

“I know you want me to go faster, hyung.” A low chuckle left Sehun’s throat as he smirked.

“Come on, beg for it. I won’t know to do if you don’t tell me what you want.”

Baekhyun’s hips buck up without his permission at the younger’s words.

Sehun laughed lightly at how submissive the elder was being.

“Come on, tell oppa what you want.”

“I-I want-” His words were cut off by a quick snap of the younger’s hips.

Baekhyun arched off the bed, a choked moan followed by a quiet whimper escaped his mouth.

“What was that, hyung?”

The elder cried out, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as Sehun teased him.

“ _F-Faster-”_

“Faster, what hyung?”

“Faster _please_ , o-oppa.” The words came out as a desperate whimper, leaving Baekhyun feeling mortified at how obedient he was.

A smug smile tugged at the corners of Sehun’s lips as he leaned down to suck on the sensitive skin of the elder’s neck.

His hips gradually pick up the pace as he thrusted deep into Baekhyun’s pliant body.

The elder threw his head back, jaw going slack as a pleasured sob slipped past his lips when the younger found his sensitive bundle of nerves.

_“T-There! Oppa-”_

The nickname had Sehun almost _growling_ as he leaned in once again to sink his teeth into the skin under Baekhyun’s ear, biting then sucking at the mark he made.

Soft hiccups of pleasure spilled from the elder’s lips, chest heaving as Sehun’s large hands bruised into his plump thighs.

Baekhyun grabbed onto the younger’s toned arms, his nails digging into the skin leaving little crescents.

Beads of sweat dripped down Sehun’s temple as he held onto the other’s thighs.

Baekhyun was so small, so cute under him.

Sehun had to hold himself back, worried he would break the elder if he was too rough.

“You feel so fucking good, hyung.”

The deep, quick thrusts had Baekhyun in tears, rendering him into a helpless mess and Sehun coudn't help but rock against him even faster.

He grunted as he grind against him, purposely hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again. 

It had the other seeing white as a guttural moan tore from the back of his throat.

Baekhyun came with a loud sob of the younger’s name, head thrown back, voice high pitched sounding so lost and wrecked.

His body tensed and back painfully arched as thick ribbons of white dirtied the skirt he still had on.

Sehun followed soon after, jaw clenched as he buried himself deep inside the smaller and releasing into the condom.

“Fuck,” he panted.

Baekhyun quietly whimpered as Sehun slowly pulled out, his body still sensitive from his climax.

 

 

“You know I’m never letting anyone see you in a skirt again right?”

  


****

 

 

 

It was movie night, which meant all the boys fighting for a seat on the couch in front of the TV and Junmyeon nagging them to not spill food on the carpet. Chanyeol and Jongin are forced to sit on the floor after losing rock, paper, scissors and their nonstop whining about how the rest of them cheated had everyone threatening to kick them out the dorm.

“Hey Baek,” Yixing popped his head from behind the wall holding his phone, “the wardrobe people just called and I think they want that uniform back.”

Baekhyun nearly choked on his popcorn. “Oh, uh like right away?”

“I think so, why? Did you lose it or something?”

“No but-” Baekhyun didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the maknae interrupted him.

“I don’t think they’re gonna want it back considering we had sex while he was wearing it.” Sehun’s eyes don’t leave the screen as he casually confess to the members, his face calm and collected as if he were saying a common bit of information. Beside him, a flustered and beet red Baekhyun was trying to form a coherent sentence, trying to explain, though failing miserably.

Popcorn fell from Jongin’s mouth as fast as it went in and Chanyeol’s shock had him spitting out all his soda onto the perfectly clean carpeted floor that Junmyeon loved so much.

“Oh..my...god,” Minseok slowly muttered under his breath.

Jongdae couldn’t stop laughing at Junmyeon’s eyes bulging out of his head as he witnessed the mess in front of him.

“Bye.” Kyungsoo quietly got up and walked to his room, leaving behind the chaos and a humiliated Baekhyun in the living room.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys sorry this took so long!!!! i wanted to be done with it by the time the ficfest ended but idk why my depression has gotten so bad lately??? its fucking irritating ughuhghguhg and smut is just so hard to write and i dont get many comments so ive been losing motivation cause im like does anyone even appreciate this shit but then i tell myself to snap out of it bc i enjoy writing anyway lmfao but anyway, thank you to those that do comment bc it seriously means the WORLD to me. seriously you guys don't how much i appreciate it. those few comments are the ones that keep me writing so thank you to my commenters i love u guys :'(((<3 
> 
> btw sorry for the crappy ending i didnt really know how to end it lol
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
